It is well known to those persons who are experienced in the field of sanding curved surfaces, such as automobile body workers restoring a fender curve, that it is difficult to prevent getting flat spots when working with a conventional oscillating sander. This problem is also encountered in other fields, such as when trying to sand-finish convex surfaces of three-dimensional sculpture work made from various materials.
Prior inventors have devised hand-held polishing and buffing implements with flexible polishing surfaces for curved objects, such as fingernails. Examples of such implements can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,588,160, granted June 8, 1926 to P. C. P. Booty for "POLISHING IMPLEMENT AND POLISHING STRIP THEREFOR", and 2,132,889 granted Oct. 11, 1938 to E. Ayres for "FINGERNAIL BUFFER" and French Pat. No. 830,733 granted Aug. 8, 1938 for "POLISSOIR". None of these implements is suitable for use in conjunction with a powered oscillating sander because each utilizes a flexible or articulated frame for supporting an inextensible polishing band. The constructions are such that the oscillations of a sander cannot be transmitted to the polishing band.